


Yours To Hold

by Jukebox Hero (LucysPromDress)



Series: A Little Bit of Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Picnics, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, implied child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/Jukebox%20Hero
Summary: Friendship blossoms and blooms into more over the years.*Part of the 30 Day OTP -- Destiel Drabble Challenge!**All works are stand-alone unless noted.





	Yours To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 prompt is 'picnicking'.  
> I'm too wordy for 1000 words or less, but I try!  
> Hope you enjoy!

The butterflies were out in droves today. Vibrant oranges and yellows and blues that matched the blue of his eyes swarmed around the eight-year-old boys head, sometimes landing on him, sometimes just fluttering close to his tear-stained face. All of them urging him to chase them. Play with them. The way they seemed to want to be so near the little boy up had little Dean interested enough to approach him, to investigate this phenomenon closer.

They never did that to him, the butterflies and most of the flying insect things — and the crawling ones, too — tended to avoid Dean and his little brother Sam like they were the plague. It was like the small boy was a Disney Princess the way he was attracting them. That couldn’t mean he was anything bad, right?

“Hey!” Dean waved as he approached.

The black haired boy looked at him shyly and ducked his head down to wipe at his face, but he didn’t wave back.

“Did you get bit?” Dean motioned to his face, asking if that’s why he was crying, seeing for the first time the redness and the bruises forming on the little boy's cheek.

“No,” the other boy replied, shaking his head.

Dean waited for a second for the rest of the answer but when nothing else came, he didn’t press, not really. “I’m Dean,” he said, pointing to a blonde woman behind him and a shaggy-haired little brunette boy chasing the bubbles that she blew. “That’s my mom and my little brother Sammy. Is your mom here too?”

“I’m Castiel,” he replied, looking to where Dean pointed, the corners of his mouth tipping up just a bit as he shrugged. “I don’t have a mom. Not a real one. The lady I live with — she doesn’t go to places like this, I never saw her here anyway.”

It was clear that Castiel didn’t want to talk about the lady he lived with, though Dean was insanely curious about the bruises and why Castiel was crying and who the lady he lived with was. He frowned as Castiel turned away from him and started to walk away, scattering the butterflies that had surrounded them both. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want this boy to be sad either. Eyes that blue shouldn’t look as sad as his did.

“Hey, Castiel,” Dean stepped forward, digging into his pocket, sidling up to him. “Do you wanna play cars with me? I have two with me and tomorrow I can bring more for us. Maybe Mom will bring my racetrack if I ask her.”

Castiel sniffled and looked down at the two cars that Dean held, smiling for the first time that day and taking one of the tiny, metal cars from Dean’s offered hand. “Okay. You’ll have to show me how to play, but okay.”

********

The park where Dean and Castiel had first met and became instant friends so many years ago was still there, saved by petitions and city council votes over the years, and something about some of the trees that graced it’s center being historical landmarks had saved it from becoming a mini-mall forever. Upgrades had been made to the playground equipment, newer benches in the same shades and styles replaced the older ones, but virtually the place was untouched, much to the glee of the two sentimental schmoops whose lives had changed here.  
  
Sandwiches and sodas were too lame and ordinary for their ‘Saturday, we’re both off today so let’s hang out’ picnic, Dean had decided, so pizza and an ice-chest full of beer and ice were dragged to the middle of the park and set next to the blanket that Cas had set out for them and was already lounging on, a butterfly hovering just above the tip of his finger.

Twenty years later and the man was still a Disney Princess.

“Did you get pepperoni and pineapple?” Cas said as Dean sat the box down on the blanket and started toeing off his shoes.

Dean held up a hand. “Pineapple does — absolutely — does not belong on a pizza. That’s like — sacrilege or something.”

“Sweet and savory, Dean. Sweet and savory and delicious. And, fish doesn’t belong on a pizza either but you get those nasty little anchovies on it.”

“Yeah, shut up, I get those as a — healthy thing for Sam.”

“You know those things are really oily. Really oily. They’re probably not healthy.”

“Sam likes them. Swears they’re good for his cholesterol or whatever,” Dean sat knee to knee with Cas and put the box between them. He flipped the lid of the box open and revealed a pizza topped with pepperoni and pineapple.

Cas smiled at him and leaned over the boxes to give him a quick kiss. Aw, baby,” he said, his tone rising an octave. “You do love me.”

Dean rolled his eyes, a trace of laughter on his lips. “Do not, I just didn’t want you to nag and whine at me all day.”

An hour or so later they were both relaxed and enjoying the warmth of the sun on their bodies. Dean’s lips were following the trail blazed by the little black car across the smooth expanse of tanned skin with his kisses as Castiel lay back and watched, grinning lazily at the silly sound effects Dean had started to make.

“You know if you drove your real car that carefully I wouldn’t have anxiety.”

“I like keeping you on your toes. Besides, you know I’d never actually hurt Baby.”

Dean glanced up at him and grinned as Cas made a face. Finally, he pushed the car to its parking spot just beneath Cas’ waistband, gave his stomach a final kiss and pushed himself back up to Cas’ face, and more importantly, his lips.

“You’re an ass, Dean.”

“Yeah, but, I’m your ass.”

 


End file.
